


What Phil Wants

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Begging, Confession, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Inspired by Yoga, Kink Shaming, M/M, Mild Sexual Aggression, Oral Sex, Permission and Consent, Praise, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Tasting, Undiscovered Kink, Voyeurism, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil is relieved to discover that Dan understands his new kink. The men engage in a little sexual role play one day after Dan learns that his boyfriend has been watching him practice yoga in their home.





	What Phil Wants

 

Phil felt really weird about it at first. He didn't even know that it could be "a thing." The internet always made him feel better.

It started about six months ago. Dan had taken an interest in practicing yoga at home several days a week. Phil had always given Dan his privacy, usually using the sixty to ninety minutes to cook a meal or catch up on housework.

Dan typically practiced in the upper lounge and went directly into the shower afterward. Phil rarely saw him until he was fresh out of the shower.

He didn't want to admit it, but just once Phil would have liked to have watched Dan work out. He knew little about yoga, but he did know that Dan did a lot of lengthening and strengthening. Because his boyfriend was somewhat self conscious about his movements and the way that he "sweat like a pig," Phil had always given him privacy. Still, part of Phil really wanted to watch him.

Dan would probably be horrified, but Phil loved the way that he looked and smelled when he sweat. He first noticed that it turned him on during the tour. They would finish the show, energized and sweaty, and Phil would notice the way that Dan's hair would curl at the edges, damp with sweat. He would be red faced and panting, and his chest would heave with exhilaration and pride.

Phil would try to kiss him in the privacy of their dressing room, but Dan would giggle and duck, insisting that he be allowed to at least wash his face first. It was almost cute how he shied away, but it was maddening too. Phil wanted nothing more than to press his lips against Dan's and feel his damp skin.

Phil liked the way that he glistened, the way that his wet curls would stick to his forehead, and the way that he flushed. It reminded him of all the times they had made love to exhaustion.

One night, as they lay in bed, Phil kissed the round of Dan's bare shoulder. 

"You smell so good, Baby." He buried his nose in the warm skin of Dan's neck and moaned softly.

Dan smiled and arched his back at Phil's touch. 

"Really Phil?" Dan thought that his boyfriend must be mad. He hadn't showered today. He had certainly not exerted himself, but he had not showered either.

"Yes, really." Phil did it again. He moved his nose along the long, elegant line of Dan's neck and inhaled deeply. He held his breath and exhaled. "God."

Dan shook his head and grinned. "Whatever, Philly. You must be in love because I didn't shower today. I can't possibly smell like anything good."

"But you do." Phil lay his head on Dan's chest and sighed. "You are so warm and smell so good. Trust me."

"Thank you?" Dan started to laugh. "Actually, I think I know what you mean. Your skin always smells so good no matter what."

"See?" Phil smiled and giggled. "I'm not weird."

"I didn't say that you were." Dan raised his arm slightly to reach the top of Phil's head. He loved to run his fingers through it.

"No, but you were thinking it." Phil poked him playfully and melted into his boyfriend's chest as he felt gentle fingertips run along his scalp.

Phil thought that he caught some of Dan's natural musk. His nose wiggled like a hound.

At the risk of looking like a complete creep, Phil turned his face toward Dan's armpit. There, holding on to his fine, feathery underarm hair, was the most incredible scent. Phil bit his lip. Why did he find this so intoxicating? He fought the urge to bury his nose in the warm pocket and kiss the soft hair.

Occasionally Dan would lay back in bed with arms behind his head. Phil had seen him this way many times over the years, but the desire to lean in and taste him was new.

Dan had many, many, unusual turn-ons, but for some reason Phil couldn't bring himself to share this one with his lover. He felt that it was just too weird, maybe even disgusting.

Today, Dan was going to work out in the upper lounge. He was already wearing his workout clothing: black gym shorts, a gray tech shirt, and a matching sweatband across his forehead. He carried his blue yoga mat in a roll under his left arm.

"I am going upstairs now, Phil. What are you up to?" Dan filled his water bottle.

"Hey, Baby, I'm going to clean the bathroom and start some laundry, but I should be done by the time you are ready to shower. I left you a towel. Also, you look sexy like that." Phil smiled.

"Seriously?" Dan didn't feel very sexy. In fact, he felt pretty ridiculous.

"Absolutely." Phil winked.

"Thanks." Dan blushed. Phil didn't say things that he didn't mean. Dan decided to believe him. "See you in a bit, Philly. I love you." Dan flashed his dimples and disappeared before Phil could respond.

It was Phil's turn to clean the bathroom, the larger of the two. He lost a round of rock, paper, scissors, though he couldn't complain. Dan lost when they drew for floors. Floors were the worst.

Phil had just put the finishing touches on the bathroom, adding a bud vase with a single, cream-colored rose on the counter top for Dan, when he realized that he could hear his boyfriend moaning in the lounge. It wasn't concerning; the sound was purely from physical exertion.

Phil gulped. Maybe he could peek without Dan noticing him. He didn't believe that his lover would really be upset. After all, he had seen Dan dripping with sweat many times during sex. Phil couldn't help himself. He had to see his boyfriend in action.

Surely enough, Dan was holding what looked like a rather advanced pose. Phil was just as impressed by Dan's balance and strength as he was his commitment to exercise. He dared not to make a sound as he observed Dan in what he would later learn to be the camel pose.

He was on his knees, his thighs abdomen, and chest in an arc stretch, and his head tipped backward. His long arms supported his body by resting his hands on his ankles. Phil thought that he looked beautiful. Dan held it, breathing evenly and audibly.

Phil's eyes widened as he watched Dan pull up and out of the pose and slide his body into what he already knew was downward dog. He then lowered his chest and then his hips into cobra. Phil loved the lines that he made with his body. Watching him, it was not a surprise that Dan had become increasingly more flexible in bed. Phil was completely fixated on the way that he moved, the way that his clothing clung to his body, and the way that he closed his eyes in concentration. His breath was so controlled; it passed though his lips so perfectly.

Finally, Dan tucked himself into child's pose, his chest to his knees, his arms extended in front of him, and his forehead to the mat. He stayed this way for a long time, arching and flexing his long spine.

Phil briefly felt guilty for watching him without his permission. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to break Dan's rhythm either.

Once he was reasonably sure that Dan was finished, Phil spoke softly. "Dan?"

Dan jumped slightly and looked up from his mat with surprise. His eyes were open wide and his lips were parted. "Phil?"

"Hi, Baby, I hope I didn't scare you just now." Phil entered the room slowly and sat on the old sofa.

"No, you didn't. I'm just surprised to see you up here, that's all." He sat back on his heels and wiped sweat from his forehead. The sweatband had long since stopped working effectively. Dan managed a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Phil thought he should just come out and say it. "God, okay, I have something to tell you."

Dan raised his eyebrows and took a sip from his water bottle. Phil didn't seem upset, in fact, Dan almost thought that he looked... aroused.

Sweat rolled down his spine, and he could feel it stop at the waistband of his shorts. His chest was wet, and his shirt stuck to his body. 

"Ugh, sorry about this. I need to shower. Can it wait, Babe?"

"No, Dan, it can't actually." Phil got down on the floor and crawled to his boyfriend. Dan was not mistaken; Phil was definitely aroused. He couldn't imagine why.

"What are you-" Dan was cut off by Phil's lips on his. He whimpered in surprise and squirmed dramatically.

Phil pulled away reluctantly and apologized. 

"Oh, sorry." He looked down at the slick mat and bit his lip. "Sorry."

"No, no... it's okay. I'm just really sweaty right now. I should be apologizing to you." Dan giggled. He didn't want Phil to feel badly for a single second.

Phil looked up slowly and locked eyes with Dan. He shook his head. 

"No, no way Dan. That's what I am trying to tell you... just..."

Dan looked at his boyfriend with confusion. His nose did that adorable crinkly thing that Phil loved so much.

"I like you like this... all sweaty." Phil lowered his voice. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now? Jesus, Dan."

Dan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his head with an open mouth.

"God, I have been watching you, and-"

"Watching me?" Dan blushed. He felt embarrassed but also turned on.

"Yeah? For like five minutes?" Phil wanted to disappear. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Dan was starting to understand. Phil must have some kind of fetish or kink. He smiled fondly thinking about how poor Phil probably didn't even realize it was a thing.

"Yeah, you look so strong and sexy doing that, Dan. God." Phil bit his lip and held it behind his front teeth. He desperately wanted to lean in and kiss Dan again. He wanted to lick the sweat from his body and glide his own body across it.

"You aren't grossed out right now? All this sweat? I have to smell horrible, Phil." Dan took another drink.

"Not at all; that’s just the thing. In fact, all I wanna do is kiss you and sniff you... and," Phil smirked. He looked absolutely gone. "And taste you. I want to rub your body against mine."

Dan almost choked on his water. "You have a sweat kink, Phil. Jesus."

"Yeah, I guess I maybe do." He crawled a bit closer, hoping that Dan would not shrink back in horror.

"That's hot." Dan giggled. "I don't share it, but I won't deny you. Come here, Babe." Dan opened his arms and let Phil explore him.

It tickled him to have Phil sniff him and kiss him all over. His boyfriend was like an actual animal over him. Dan had to admit that he loved the way that Phil acted so desperately. It turned him on.

"Fuck." Phil mumbled into Dan's neck. "You smell so good." He kissed Dan's jawline and nuzzled his ear. "Can I take off your shirt?"

Dan hesitated at first, knowing that he was positively dripping from his chest and underarms. Phil seemed to be enjoying himself, and Dan was rather worked up over this. He nodded and peeled the shirt off over his head. Phil was on him so fast that Dan barely had time to sniff himself first.

"Oh my God." Phil roamed Dan's chest, frantically touching every place that he could reach. He swooped down to place kisses on Dan's sternum, moving up toward his shiny collarbone. Dan had never seen him like this before. He was absolutely out of his mind.

"Christ Philly..." Dan gasped. "You really like this?"

Phil nodded aggressively, never pulling away from his boyfriend's body. He moaned and groaned as he moved up and across to Dan's underarms. 

"Please, can I?"

"Can you what?" Dan was genuinely confused.

Phil didn't really know what he was asking, he just wanted to be everywhere. "Can I smell you there? Under your arms?"

Dan never expected Phil to have a sweat kink, let alone want to bury his nose in his armpits after a workout. Phil was practically begging, and his cock was hard and leaking inside his pants; Dan could feel it against his hip.

"Go ahead, Babe." Dan tried not giggle, and he hoped that he wouldn't gag. He couldn't imagine doing it himself, but Phil certainly seemed desperate to do it.

To Dan's surprise, Phil's face felt really good. He never realized that there were so many nerve endings in the armpit, though he supposed that there had to be with it being so notoriously ticklish. And it did tickle, but more than that, it was erotic as hell.

"Shit, that's fucking hot, Phil." Dan squirmed under him. Phil nodded and mumbled something into his damp hair. Then, without warning, Phil flattened his tongue and licked him there.

"Oh fuck!" Dan bucked up unexpectedly, crashing his hips into Phil's.

Phil raised Dan's arms and held them above his head, pinning them to the mat with his right hand. He ducked down to Dan's left side and repeated his actions.

"That actually feels really... fucking... _good_." Dan tugged on his boyfriend's shirt.

Phil paused long enough to remove his own shirt. He was dying to press his chest against Dan's, slick, wet skin. Within seconds, Phil's dry torso was gliding along Dan's. Their nipples touched, and Phil's chest hair absorbed Dan's musky scent.

"Fuck, that's good." Phil mumbled into Dan's long neck. He placed rough kisses along his jaw, under his ear, and down his neck to his shoulder. Dan just lay there and let him feed his fantasy.

"Yeah?" Dan sighed. "You like that, Philly?"

"Fuck yes." Phil grunted and seized his hips with his hands. He could feel the material of Dan's shorts clinging to his body like a second skin. He wanted to peel them off and slide their lower halves together.

Phil was fully hard, and Dan was certainly close. It turned Dan on to see Phil give in to something so completely. It was unexpected, but thrilling, nonetheless.

"I want to bite you; you taste so damn good." Phil's mildly aggressive tone sent shivers down Dan's spine.

"Do it." Dan gasped.

He could feel Phil sink his teeth into the tender flesh of his shoulder. It felt so good. Phil soothed the bite with his warm tongue, rolling broad strokes over the marking.

Dan hissed and lay his head back on the yoga mat. Suddenly he couldn't imagine stopping now, even to take it to the shower. He wondered if Phil wanted to go all the way.

"Phil?" Dan croaked. "Babe? How far do you want to take this?"

Phil was busy running his nose down the center of Dan's chest toward his belly and navel. He shook his head. "All the way... I wanna fuck you like this."

Dan's eyes rolled back, and he shoved his hips up into Phil's chest. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't be sorry... I like it; do it more." Phil rolled his tongue around Dan's sweet dip of a navel and poked the tip inside.

"Fuck!" Dan lifted his hips again, crashing into Phil.

"Mmmmm, you taste so good. I bet you taste even better between your legs." Phil rubbed his face along the inseam of Dan's damp, black, shorts. "May I?"

Dan lay in a heap of his own sweat. His hair was a hot mess of ringlets, his face glistened with moisture, and his mouth had gone dry. Surely his groin was dripping. He couldn't imagine that he looked, smelled, or tasted very appealing. Phil looked up from where he lay, and it changed everything.

He begged.

Phil was not at all surprised that Dan hesitated. He was a man who obsessed over his personal grooming, always wanting to look and smell his best. He was practically hairless anyway, and he had taken to a fully-shaven aesthetic several months ago when Phil first shaved him. He was very particular about hygiene, never wanting to offend. He was going to need reassurance.

"I get it, Baby. I do." Phil paused to roll his thumbs over the dampened waistband of Dan's shorts. "I know that this seems disgusting, but I assure you it is not...not to me. I want you like this. I have waited for you like this."

Dan lifted his head and peered down at the beautiful man between his legs. He looked absolutely blissed out with his dilated pupils and glazed expression. Dan grinned.

"I would never do anything that you aren't comfortable with Baby, you know that."

"I know, Philly." Dan smiled. He licked his own lips and nodded. "Honestly, this is sexy as hell. I kind of want you to beg."

Phil felt his cock twitch and leak into his pants.

"You do?" Phil swallowed audibly. "Because, I kind of want to." Phil smirked and rubbed Dan's hard cock through his shorts.

"Beg me." Dan lifted his chin arrogantly. "Go on."

"Please Dan... please let me suck your cock like this. I'm sorry that I watched you pathetically, and I probably don't deserve you, but I just couldn't help myself." Phil's voice took on a tone that Dan couldn't remember hearing before. No, he definitely had not heard it before; he would have remembered this.

Dan could feel himself drip from the head of his cock. He wanted Phil to suck him and take his sweat and his fluid down his throat.

There was something else that Phil was wanting, and it was clear in the way that he apologized for watching "pathetically." Dan grinned and decided to surprise his boyfriend by giving him everything.

"You really don't deserve it, watching me like that. And it is a disgusting request...but you did beg so nicely." Dan smirked, the corners of his mouth turning upward ever so slightly.

Phil though he might well faint right into Dan's crotch.

"Go on then. Suck me." Dan gestured toward his cock and sighed as if he were doing Phil a favor. He was actually trembling with anticipation. The whole scenario took him by surprise.

"Thank you... thank you." Phil's fingers were deep inside of Dan's waistband, pulling and tugging aggressively. "I want it; I need it."

Dan propped himself up on two elbows so that he could watch Phil scramble for him.

Surely enough, Dan's groin was hot and wet. His balls glistened with moisture, and his long cock held on to the natural musk of his pheromones. Phil's eyes widened briefly at the sight, and they quickly fell into a heavy, intoxicated gaze.

"God, you are just what I imagined." Phil traced Dan's shape with the tip of his prominent nose, stopping to place firm kisses along his hairless skin.

Dan bit his lip as he watched Phil examine him. He felt himself quiver and twitch. There was something extremely erotic about the way that Phil looked him over.

He was like an animal.

To Dan's surprise, there was not even a second's hesitation on Phil's part. He went right in and inhaled Dan's saltiness.

"Oh Dan... Baby." Phil acted like he was drunk, rolling his head around across his thighs. He sniffed, and kissed, and licked him all over.

Dan couldn't believe his eyes. He almost started to believe that he was sexy like this. Watching Phil go after him with such urgency and desperation was utterly satisfying.

Phil worked himself downward until Dan's thick, juicy, cock was right in front of his face. He licked up along it, balls to tip. His hot breath ghosting over it on the way back down.

"God Phil... I can't fucking believe this." Dan let his head fall back between his sharp shoulder blades. "Feels so good, Babe."

Phil turned his head and wrapped his lips around Dan's cock, running himself back up to the tip, where he stayed. He kissed and suckled the puffy mound. Dan cried out through gritted teeth.

Phil bobbed his head, taking Dan deeper with each plunge as he worked at the mechanics of his own jeans. His cock ached, and he needed to be free.

Dan smiled when he heard Phil work himself out of his pants. He was ready for Phil's cock. He could feel himself leaking into his boyfriend's throat.

"You taste so goddamn good." Phil growled. He was taking Dan farther than he ever had, his nose buried in the shiny, sweaty skin of Dan's base.

Dan moaned and sighed, driving his fingers into Phil's soft hair. He felt like he could come. "Phil... pull off."

And Phil did, reluctantly.

"Is something wrong?" Phil's lips were pink and puffy. His eyes watered from the stretch.

"No, God, no. It's just that I am close already. You are so hot like this, fuck."  
Dan licked his lips and smiled.

Phil smirked. "It just so happens that my cock is aching. Help me?"

"Beg." Dan sat up, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Phil narrowed his eyes. He loved that Dan was playing along. This couldn't have been easy for him to drop all humility and give himself up in this post-workout, sweaty, mess.

"Please Dan... please touch my aching cock. Use your sweaty palms to stroke me." Phil sat back on his hands and offered his extremely hard cock. "It hurts... I'm begging you." Phil winced.

Dan put a finger to his dimple in fake contemplation. He smiled and crawled over himself to wrap his slicked-up left hand around Phil's thick base. He gave a gentle squeeze and pumped him a few times to lubricate him.

"Fuck yes, just like that." Phil's eyes rolled back. Dan sat on his knees and leaned in to press his soft lips to Phil's ear.

"Just like that?" Dan sighed breathily. "Hmmm? Feel good, Philip?"

Clear, slippery fluid erupted out of the pink slit of Phil's throbbing cock. He gasped and moaned, Dan's hand moving in long, firm, strokes.

"Baby... I want you to sit on my face." Phil croaked. "Please."

Dan stopped moving. Surely Phil wasn't serious?

"I need to taste you." Phil insisted. "I want you to spread yourself open for me."

Dan picked up his strokes, slowly this time. Phil could feel his hesitation.

"And yes, I'm sure. Please, Baby. I need you like this." Phil opened his eyes.

Dan swallowed and nodded. Phil wanted this. He was sure. Everything else had gone off surprisingly well. Phil wasn't shy or embarrassed about asking for what he wanted. It turned Dan on more than he imagined it could.

Phil lay back on Dan's slippery mat. He rubbed himself against it, collecting as much of Dan's sweat as he could.

Dan took his place, facing away, on his knees, straddling Phil's face. He realized, that when he pushed his ass out behind him for Phil, he could effectively reach Phil's cock with his mouth.

"Oh fuck." Dan gasped.

"You okay?"

"Yes... let's get on with it. Please." Dan wiggled his shiny ass and pushed his hips back to meet Phil.

Dan used his long fingers to spread his cheeks just as Phil had asked. Phil nodded and hummed as Dan's hole came closer to his waiting tongue. He pressed his hands over Dan's, keeping him open as wide as possible. He wanted to suck, and lick, and kiss every inch of his baby.

Dan lowered his chest to meet Phil's body. His chin hit Phil's navel. Just as Dan was about to poke his tongue into it, he felt the tip of Phil's nose trace him.

"Christ!" Dan shook.

Phil could only hum. He was licking and nipping at Dan's soft cheeks, squeezing and kneading them in his hands. "So gorgeous, so delicious." Phil mumbled between kisses to his pink, glistening hole.

Dan quivered with pleasure, and he could feel warmth spread up into his belly and race through his body. It wasn't just Phil's skill; it was his enthusiasm.

He moaned and writhed before stretching his neck to reach Phil's rigid cock with his lips. Dan took his tip in his mouth and tugged. Phil squealed in surprise.

"Oh, fuck, Dan!" Phil panted. "That is amazing."

Dan continued to work his mouth around him, his lips stretching and sliding along his rock-hard length. He hummed and moaned around it.

"Yes, Baby, yes!" Phil pushed his face back into Dan's ass, licking and kissing feverishly. The more Dan moved down on him; the more Phil ravished Dan. They moved together for a while, nothing but moans and bucks between them. Finally, Phil's right hand slipped inward, and he pushed the tip of his finger inside of Dan.

Dan shrieked with pleasure, pushing his ass back into Phil's hand, effectively fucking himself on his single finger. Phil added another.

"Holy shit, f-feels so good!" Dan circled his hips and took Phil deeper, slurping and sucking around him.

Soon Phil pulled down on Dan's hips, inviting him closer. He replaced his fingers with his tongue, pointing it at the tip. Dan screamed around Phil's cock when he felt the hot, wet slide of Phil's tongue deep in his sensitive hole.

"Oh Phil! Phil!" Dan shuddered and squirmed, still managing to keep Phil's lovely cock at his lips. He swirled his tongue around the flared ridge of his head and ran the tip through his slit.

"Fuck, Dan, you taste so good. I'm gonna come." Phil's hips shook underneath Dan.

"Dan hummed in acknowledgement and braced himself for the flood of salty liquid. Phil came with such a force, shooting down Dan's throat.

Phil moaned loudly and pushed deeper into Dan, who sucked and swallowed until Phil had stopped rolling his hips.

Dan fell face first into Phil's softening cock, suddenly fully aware of Phil's detailed ministrations on his sensitive asshole. He moved in and out of him, curling his tongue and sucking at his opening. He reached forward and took Dan's throbbing cock in his hand, stroking it along with every penetration of his tongue.

Dan was shaking uncontrollably, sweat running into his eyes. He felt the stirrings of a particularly intense orgasm that started at his toes. Pleasure ripped through him, and he cried for Phil.

"Phil! Phil!" Dan's hole clenched tightly, and his hips swiveled erratically. Phil moaned when he felt his boyfriend's hot come spurt out all over his belly. It seemed to go on forever.

Phil continued to lap until Dan stopped moving completely. If he had the energy, Dan would have laughed about ending this lovemaking session in the same pose in which he ended yoga almost thirty minutes earlier.

Phil lovingly pat Dan's naked cheek to get him to roll over.

"That was even better than I dreamed Dan. My God." Phil lay one hand over his chest and the other covered his eyes. He giggled.

"Phil Lester has a sweat kink." A smile spread across Dan's flushed face.

"Guilty." Phil laughed. "But only for you."

"All joking aside, I am really glad that this happened. I love it when you go after what you want; it's sexy as hell."

"Yeah?" Phil lifted his head from the mat.

"Yeah." Dan grabbed his gray workout shirt and wiped his come off of Phil's abdomen.

"Hey, I wanted that." Phil's hand shot out to stop Dan from taking more.

"Umm? Really?" Dan looked at him with disbelief.

"Yes, really." Phil reached down toward his navel and collected the last bit of Dan off of his skin. He slowly brought his finger to his lips and smiled. Dan watched with raised brows and a pounding heart.

"That is so hot Phil." Dan felt like he might fall over.

"Is it?" Phil smirked, knowing damn well that it was.

"Please, please take a shower with me?" Dan stood and held his arms out to Phil, who was still on the mat, spread out like a starfish.

"I guess it’s time. But Dan?" Phil hopped to his feet.

"Yeah Babe?"

"Can I watch you do yoga on Thursday?" Phil smiled and the tip of his tongue poked out the side of his mouth. Dan loved it when he did that.

"If this happens again, then  _yes_."


End file.
